The present invention pertains to an improved type of combination bait holder and fish hooking means, and is more particularly directed to a clip type mouth connection means for fish bait with an arcuate intermediate member and with two pivotally connected fish hooks at the distal end of the arcuate member.
In the past, combination bait holding and hook means utilized impaling members to connect the head of fish bait to the holder. Separate connecting means were sometimes used between the fishing line and the fish hook. Such head impaling devices tend to destroy the bait. Any wounds on the head of the bait fish tend to shorten the time required to totally destroy the bait when the bait is pulled through the water during trolling. The Weiss U.S. Pat. No. 2,476,126 and the Hampton U.S. Pat. No. 1,791,723 show such old prior art devices.